


Danganronpa Reality Show Series Wiki

by UltimateDetectiveFan (Writing_Like_Ill_Die)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa- Reality Show, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe- NDRV3 Reality, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Despair, F/F, F/M, Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Like_Ill_Die/pseuds/UltimateDetectiveFan
Summary: A copy paste of seasons 4-52 from the DR wiki, among other things, like mangas and games! I might post more of this kinda stuff if you guys want, but with school and Danganronpa Club I'm pretty busy, so don't expect consistent updates!!-Mod S
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (Implied), Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, dr says gay rights a lot in these seasons, spoilers: one season is all lesbians
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate this season, so I'm only gonna post some of the page. Maybe I'll get to more of it later, but DR4 is called 'The Season That Almost Ended Danganronpa' for a reason. I'm not gonna make myself suffer more than I have to... But I might post some snippets from Tsu's wiki page. She's best girl, by far. She should have been the protagonist, and not that goddamn hamburger man. Like really??? I understand they were trying to appeal to the American audience with this one but why are almost all their names just pop culture references?? like god I love Robert Squants and he is the original husbando but i also have to love him with the knowledge that he was designed after a cartoon sponge.
> 
> Oh, whoops! I rambled, sorry!! Anyway, here you go!!
> 
> -Mod S

[ ](https://danganronpa.fandom.com/)

ダンガンロンパ

1,174 PAGES

ADD NEW PAGE

  * SHOW

  * GAMES

  * MANGAS

  * FRANCHISE

  * COMMUNITY

  * EXPLORE

  * DISCUSS



in: Citation needed, Reality Shows, Hope's Peak Arc, and 27 more

#  _Next Danganronpa 4: Despair Beyond Hope_

English EDIT SHARE

**Next Danganronpa 4: Despair Beyond Hope**

Gallery

Trophies

## Next Danganronpa 4: Despair Beyond Hope

## Title

## Development

## Release Dates

“ |  _Is this despair worth surviving?_  
| ”  
---|---|---  
  
_**Next Danganronpa: 4 Despair Beyond Hope**_ , is a Japanese reality show and the fourth game of the critically acclaimed, beloved by all _Danganronpa_ series, a worldwide hit and the current number 1 show in every first world country. It was released in Japan on November 25, 20XX. The show was localized and released in English shortly after by Team DR on February 11, 20XX. The characters in it have been featured in the series of spinoff games, _**Ultimate Talent Development Plan**_ , though only three characters have persistently appeared in the games and still appear in the games now. Its manga spinoff, _**Danganronpa Tsu**_ , was released shortly before the fifth season began development, as an apology from Team DR.

## Contents

  * Synopsis
  * Show
    * Season Guide
  * Main Characters
  * Development
  * Reception
    * Critical Reception
    * Review Scores
    * Sales
    * Infamy
  * Soundtrack
  * Manga
  * DR5
  * Gallery
  * Clips
  * Trivia
  * External links
  * References
  * Navigation



##  Synopsis

"Hope's Peak Academy of America, the sister school to the one in America, is home to America's best and brightest high school students — the beacons of hope for the future. But that hope vanishes in an instant as the Ultimate Quarterback, Han Borger and his classmates find themselves imprisoned in the school, cut off from the outside world and subject to the whims of a perverted, murderous little robotic kid named [REDACTED] brings despair all the way from Japan. He pits the students against each other, promising freedom to anyone who can murder a fellow classmate and get away with it. It's up to you to find out who [REDACTED] really is, and why these students have been targeted. But as personalities clash and tensions rise, you have to ask yourself-- Is freedom even worth this much despair?" - **Official synopsis** [1][2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mod Log:  
> Why did you post it if you hate it dumbass  
> -mod ak  
> BECAUSE CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER IS IMPORTANT  
> -mod s


	2. DR4 snippets prt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posted from the mobile wiki so they arent gonna be pretty,,,,, also fuck most the cast of this season. im not even gonna put their names in unless they’re good. except Han Borger, he gets a pass for being hot.
> 
> mod ou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to go on computer and make it pretty but,,,,,,, im not a graphic designer. sorry guys,  
> mod ou

Main Characters

[ANNOYING KID]

| 

Han Borgor  
  
---|---  
  
Headmaster

| 

Ultimate Quarterback  
  
[no picture for you]

| 

Played By: [WHO CARES]

| 

[okay trust me on this one he is hot but all the official screencaps make him look crosseyed]

| 

Played By: [the format is getting weird,,,,,]  
  
[no] | Official Profile   
  
* * *

Amy Tsu

| 

* * *

Robert Squants  
  
---|---  
Ultimate Rockstar | 

Ultimate Frycook  
  
| Played By: [Rest in peace miss Tsu. u were the true protag of this season] |  | Played By: [a very good boy who did not ask for this. he was literally the best male character on the show AND canon gay AND tsu's sidekick ANF okay no spoilers]  
Official Profile | Official Profile  
  
* * *

[ _ **THE ULTIMATE HO]**_

| 

* * *

[Forgettable]  
  
Ultimate Cheerleader

| Ultimate Food Critic  
Why does she look like my best female friend this makes me uncomfortable  | 

Played By:

[idk about the actress but she got sure got played by Tsu and Squants lol]

| 

just imagine a stereotypical food obsessed fat guy and you’re already halfway there

| 

Played By:

[naegi Makoto in a fatsuit]  
  
[no Profile for you ho] | [Bye]  
  
* * *

Dahlia Black

| 

* * *

[i accidentally deleted his name and now I can’t remember it]  
  
The Ultimate Botanist | Ultimate Cartoonist  
Trust me she’s gorgeous but the quality on the wiki is unforgivable | Played By: [a fucking trooper] | imagine a really tired Komaeda with black hair and glasses | Played By: [he seemed so nice in the manga he deserved better than being the first death]  
  
  
Official Profile | Official Profile  
  
* * *

[the one mod mo wants to run through with a rusty fencepost]

| 

* * *

[S I M P]  
  
Ultimate Drill Sargent | Ultimate Vlogger  
HE DOESNT EVEN LOOK LIKE A TEENAGER | Played By: [first killer fuckhead] | He wanted to fuck the cheerleader there’s no way I’m not redacting his face | Played By: [this guy gives a bad name to simps I should know one of my boyfriends is one]  
[no profile for you dickhead] | ew  
  
* * *

[WHADDUP EVERYBODY IT’S]

| 

* * *

[I hate him as a person but he’s actually a really cool meta commentary of American Hollywood at the time and how talent was second to whiteness]  
  
Ultimate Let’s Player | Ultimate Hollywood Actor  
You already know who they modeled this fucker off of | Played By: [no] | Pick a mid 30s white guy actor he looks like all of them | 

Played By: [An Actual Hollywood BITCH  
  
[i hate him] | [lol no]  
  
* * *

[as much as I hate her they really nailed the ‘Europeans romanticize the shit out of America’ angle]

| 

* * *

[The one mod aka wants to bash over the head with a pipe]  
  
Ultimate Tourist | Ultimate Maid  
Sonia Nevermind but with everything that made her interesting removed | Played By: [some French bitch idk] | waifubait | Played By: [some other French bitch idk]  
[whatever] | [mod haru’s friend feels personally insulted by this one for some reason]  
  
* * *

[yawn]

| 

* * *

[EWEWEWEW]  
  
Ultimate Mariner | Ultimate Limo Driver  
they sure did exist I guess | Played by: [nobody cares]  
  
| throw the whole man out. that’s right. the whole man. | Played By: [NO A HUNDRED TIMES NO]  
[bluh] | [CREEP]  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw mod s called me a masochist in the comments of the last chapter and I just wanna say that that is rich coming from the actual masochist,,,,,,  
> mod ou  
> [EDIT]  
> SHUT  
> -mod s


End file.
